


New Light

by RydenWayWeekes (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Blue fire - Freeform, F/M, Human!Brendon, M/M, Prince!Ryan, Ryden, Rydon, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, idek, my chemical romance - Freeform, possible other pairings - Freeform, pretty freaking cool, what's wrong with me?, will add more as I think it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RydenWayWeekes





	New Light

Brendon was awaken by the sound of his mother screaming.

He'd gone to bed the same way as almost every night, with his red-rimmed glasses perched precariously on his nose and his cheek restin on an open Algebra book. there were homework papers scattered around the bed along with crumbs from a long-eaten cookie. He was wearing and old blue shirt with lighter patches made to look like clouds. He rarely ever wore this one besides for sleep.

He was startled and disoriented from being wakened suddenly. He'd never heard this kind of screaming before and he idly wondered how he could be so certain it was coming from his mother's mouth.

 _Something awful is happening_ , Brendon realized slowly. _Something very bad_. The clock on his desk read 2:15 am and he vaguely recalled his own mother once relating to him that ' _Nothing good ever happens after 2:00 am_.'

Before he even realized it, he was darting across the room, maneuvering in between piles of dirty clothes and stacks of CD's and books. He even stubbed his tow with the edge of the desk but kept on going, barely even noticing the pain. The hallway was dimly lit, but the screams were coming from the living room on the end that was ablaze with light.

When he got to the end of the hallway, he stood silently and took in the whole scene in front of him. It was one of those moments where everything changes forever.

The front door was wide open, letting the chilly November air into the house. Brendon's father was wearing a short bathrobe and holding his mother, who was pulling and tearing at him, as if she was trying to get away, crying breathlessly all the while. And at the doorway, four people were standing: two sheriffs, a National Park ranger, and Breezy Weekes.

Breezy, his brother Dallon's girlfriend. Knowledge hit him fast and hard like a lightning strike.

 _My brother is dead_ , Brendon thought and a small whimper escaped out of his mouth. _I can't believe how well I'm taking this. Something's wrong with me. By all means I should be hysterical or at least_ crying _right now_.

His mind had wrapped around the idea quite clearly, but there was no physical reaction of it, no terrible feeling on his stomach. It washed over him an instant later, exactly what he'd been afraid of. His body catching up with his mind and bringing down a sweep of adrenaline that made his skin tingle painfully and that horrible sensation of free-falling of a cliff. A numbness that started in her face spread toward the rest of his body until he was no longer sure he was in control of his movements.

 _Please_ , he thought fervently. _Please let this not be true. Maybe he's just hurt. He's alright, maybe had an accident and he's hurt, but not... dead_. A sad little voice in Brendon's head screamed at him to stop being so naive. That if he was only hurt, his mother wouldnt be standing here screaming but be on her way to the hospital and there was  _nobody_ who could've stopped her. With that hope gone, Brendon's mind had to revert to furiously chanting a string of  _Please, don't let this be true._

 _  
_At that moment he seemed to regain functional use of his limb, resignation settling in, and for a second it seemed there might be a way to make it not true. If he turned around and ran back to his bedroom without anyone catching him; if he could get into bed and under the blankets, shutting his eyes, then maybe he would wake up and realize this was all just a bad dream...

His mother's cries tore through his racing thoughts. He couldn't leave her screaming like this.

Just then, the shrieks died down a bit and he was able to hear a sound that must be his father's voice thought it didnt sound at all like it. It was a chocked whisper.

"But why didn't you tell us you were going camping? If you left on Halloween then it's been days already. We didnt even know our son was missing..."

"Im sorry" Breezy was whispering back. "We didnt expect to be gone long. Dallon's roommates knew we were going, but nobody else. It was just a spur-of-the-moment thing since it was Halloween and the weather was so nice and Dallon said, hey, let's go the mountain. And we just  _went..."_

 _  
_ _Hey, let's go._ He used to say that kind of thingto me all the time, Brendon thought dazedly. But not since he met Breezy.

One of the sheriffs was looking awkwardly at Brenodn's father. "You weren't surprised to havent heard from your son since last Friday?"

He shook his head softly. "No,he's gotten so independant since he moved out. One of his friends called this afternoon to ask if he was here but I just thought - he didn't say that Dallon had been gone for almost a  _week._ I just thought they hadn't seen each other in a while or something..." Brendon's father's voice trailed off.

The sheriff nodded. "Apparently his roomates thought he'd taken off on a little vacation," he said. "They got worried enough to call in tonight, but by then a ranger had already picked Breezy up"

Breezy was crying. Shw was tall but willowy, fragile-looking. Delicate. She had chocolate brown hair so shiny it was almost silvery and clear eyes the color of chestnuts witha soft violet tinge. Brendon had always envied her beauty, but not now. Nobody could look at Breezy without feeling pity.

"It happened the first evening. We started up hiking to the base camp, but the the weather started turning bad and we turned around. We weere moving pretty fast." Breezy stopped and pressed a fist against her mouth.

"It's kind of a risky time of year to be hiking in that mountain," the sheriff began gently, but Breezy shook her head.

 _She's right_ , Brendon thought. It wasn't that bad. Sure, it rained a lot and the nights were very cold, but sometimes something called a high pressure cell settled in and the skies stayed blue for a month. All hikers knew that. Besides, Dallon wasn't scared of the weather.

Breezy kept going on, her voice getting more jerky and breathless. "Dallon... he'd hed the flu a week before and- and he wasn't completely over it. But he seemed okay and strong. It happened when we were doubling back. He was laughing and joking and everything... I never thought he might be tired enough..." Her voice wavered and turned into a ragged sob and the ranger put his arm around her.

Brendon's insides froze. _Dallon made a mistake?_

He was prepared to hear about a sudden accident, even an animal attack or something. Even Breezy falling and knocking Dallon out. But _Dallon_ making a mistake?

Brendon stared at Breezy, and suddenly something in her pitiful image bothered her. There was something odd about that delicately flushed face and dose tear-drenched dark eyes. It was all too perfect, too tragic, as is Breezy was an award-winning actress doing a famous scene and enjoying it. 

"And- and I don't know  _how_ it happened," Breezy kept on whispering. "We were in a hurry but he was so sure of- He must have tripped over the edge. God, there must have been some loose ground or something..."

_No!_

_  
_Brendon's insides felt crystalized, like everything coming into focus at once.

That's imposible, that's...  _wrong._

 _Dallon was too good. Smart and strong and an amazing hiker. Confident but careful. Brendon only hoped he'd be that good someday. No way he'd just trip over the edge of the path. No matter how sick he was. No way he'd go in without having some place to hold onto._ I'm  _the one who tries to do things like that, and he yells at me that's if I'm not careful I'm going to have an adventure._

 _  
_Dallon doesnt. So it meant Breezy was lying. The thought crashed thorugh Brendon and followed a wave of shock. It made him feel as if he were suddenyl speeding backwards.

 _But_ why?  _Why would Breezy make up such a terrible story? It didnt make sense._

Breezy had a hand half covering her eyes now. "I looked for him, but... the edge was falling apart and... it was such a long fall..."

 _No body. She's saying there's_ no body. A wave of heat swept over Brendon. And, oddly enough, what made her certain she was lying were Breezy's eyes. They'd been turned down for most of the time she'd been talking, fixated on the tiles in the entry hall. But now, as she got to the last bit of information, they shifted toward Brendon. Towards Brendon's shirt were they stayed for a second before sliding away, then came back and stayed. It made Brendon glance down at her own chest.

_My shirt. She's.... staring at my shirt? This old thing that I've worn a million times and she's noticing that. Like an actress who's repeated her lines a million times and doesnt need to pay attention to them anymore._

_  
_Hot anger burned through Brendon's shock, filling him up to the brim. He stared hard back at Breezy, who seemed bright but far away. And he was completely certain.

  _She must have done something- something terrible! That's why she can't show Dallon's body. Or maybe... maybe there_ is _no body, maybe he's still alive._ Brendon felt suddenly filled with hope. _It's all a mistake, Dallon's not dead, we just have to make Breezy stop lying._ He looked around the room the the other's faces but it appear nobody else had come to the same conclusion as him, they were all listening intently as Breezy went on with the story.

"I didn't get out before the bad weather started... Had to stay in the tent for three days. When it finally cleared out, I was so weak but I managed to signal some climbers and- and they rescued me, took care of me but by then it was too late. I knew that he couldnt have survived that storm..." she broke down crying.

The ranger began talking about whether conditions and recovery efforts and Brendon tuned her out and refocused his gaze on his mother. She was crying desperately and pulling at his father's sleeve and then just... fainted. All at once, Brendon's father was staggering under dead weight and the ranger and one of the sheriffs were lurching forward, holding his mother up. A brand new type of awful feeling settled in Brendon's bones, making him weak and giddy. He was afraid he would faint himself.

"Where can we-" the officer began.

"On the couch," Brendon's father said hoarsely at the same time. There was no room in this scene for Brendon. He could only stand out of the way and dizzily watch them carry his mother and settle her down with care. 

Breezy began murmuring so softly, it took Brendon a moment to make sense of the words. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_  sorry. I wish- I wish there was something... I should go home."

"Stay right there," the sheriff said, glancing at Brenodn's mother. "You're in no condition to walk anywhere, you'd already be in the hospital if you hadnt insisted on coming here first. Why don't you go wait in the car and we'll take you there in a moment?"

"I don't need a hospital, I'm just... so tired. I wanna go home"

"Go sit in the car ad we'll give you a lift, ok?" the officer said gently.

Breezy nodded and turned away. She was so fragile-looking and sad as she walked out the dorr toward the squad car. It was a beautiful exit, Brenodn thought mildly. You could practically hear the theme music playing. But Brenodn was the only one with a chance to appreciate it, the only one watching as Breezy reached the car, paused, then turned away and contined walking down the street.

 _Douse the light and roll the end credits_ , Brendon thought. Then, _she's going to her apartment_. He stood frozen, his mind being pulled in two directions. He wanted to stay, help his mother. But something inside him was furious and screaming at him to follow Breezy. He hung there for a moment, heart pounding so hard it seemed to silence every other noise in the room before he decided to go with his instincts. They'd never failed him so far.

Brendon whirled and raced back down the hall into his room. He slapped the light on and looked around as if he'd never seen the place before. What did he need? Why did he alway keep it so _messy?_ How could he even  _find_ things?  _  
_

He kicked and pulled at a pile of clothing until his favourite sparkly converses emerged and he jammed his feet on them. There was no time to change his clothes, he just snatched a lavender hoodie off the back of his desk chair and found something that caught his eye.

A picture of Dallon. He was grinning and giving the thumbs-up sign, bright smiles and soft brown hair that shone in the sun like gold. He looked handsome and wicked. Scrawled in black Sharpie across the bottom was "For the bossiest, noisiest, stubbornest, BEST brother in the world. Love, Dallon"

Without a cloue why he did it, he picked up the picture and jammed inside a pocket of his hoodie before running back down the hall. Everyone left was gathered around the couch. Brenodn couldn't see his mother, but the almost subdued atmosphere told him there wasn't any crisis going on. Everybody seemed wuiet and restrained.

 _It'll just take a few minutes. It's better for me not to say anything until I'm completely sure. I'll probably be back before they even realize I left._ With a myriad of excuses on his mind he slipped out the front door to follow Breezy.

 

 


End file.
